peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scunthorpe Metro
The Scunthorpe Metro (Scumbag dialect: Scuplhawo'e L'esbo) is a multi-operator subway system serving the city of Scunthorpe in the Peppish region of Idaho. The first line, the IRT Common Avenue Line (often referred to as the Purple Line for its color), opened on June 18, 1955, followed by the BMT Boulevard Line (or the Silver Line) on February 26, 1960 and the IND Harrow Parkway Line (or the Yellow Line) on December 7, 1962. Lines *IRT Common Avenue Line (purple) (opened in 1955) *BMT Boulevard Line (silver) (opened in 1960) *IND Harrow Parkway Line (yellow) (opened in 1962) *IND Queensway Line (orange) (opened in 1965) *IRT Azalea Boulevard Line (green) (opened in 1983) *IRT Langham Line (blue) (opened in 1983) *BMT University Line (red) (opened in 1986) Infrastructure With the sole exception being the Hanover Square branch of the IRT Azalea Boulevard Line, which is mostly elevated, all stations in the Scunthorpe Metro system are underground. Since 2013, all stations have platform screen doors; this initiative started on August 11, 1983 as an installation of the doors at all Langham Line stations for safety, but due to the popularity of the line, the initiative expanded to the University Line the year it opened (1986) and then to all existing lines within the time period of 1989 to 2013: *December 11, 1989 - IRT Azalea Boulevard Line *June 28, 1993 - IND Queensway Line *February 14, 1996 - IND Harrow Parkway Line *July 29, 2005 - BMT Boulevard Line *August 11, 2013 - IRT Common Avenue Line Map Future expansions IND Stars Expressway Line The IND Stars Expressway Line was first proposed on February 11, 2014 as part of the Scunthorpe Land Transit Master Plan 2014, which mentioned the feasibility of a line serving Stars Expressway from the north-west to south-east of the city of Scunthorpe. Construction for Phase 1 began on September 11, 2018 after the contract for the construction was awarded to the Peppaland Workforce Corporation on June 30, 2018; whilst Phase 1 will open on June 13, 2019, Phase 2 will open on October 27, 2024. Addition of stations between Central and Eastin Way stations In 2017, as part of the Scunthorpe Land Transit Master Plan 2017, the Scunthorpe Transit Ministry announced that two stations between the Central and Eastin Way stations were feasible, and that construction would begin in 2021. On August 31, 2018, the names for these two stations were announced: Stroud for the first station and Riverdale Parkway for the second. Metro announcements Intradistrict Subway Corporation (IND) and Interchange Rapid Transit PLC (IRT) Metro announcements on Scunthorpe Metro lines operated by the IND and IRT have been a thing since December 11, 1981; however, it was not until 1999 that the first version of the Scunthorpe Metro Information System (SMiS) was released. The initial 1981-99 announcements were made by Marilyn Faye, whilst the current announcements (2012-present) are made by Alicia Nixon. Between 1999 and 2012, however, the announcements were made by Robert Stanton. Announcements in the Scumbag dialect were made available from 1999 to 2015; these have been eradicated as of SMiS 10.0, yet continue to be available on BMT-operated lines. Boulevard Mass Transit GmbH (BMT) Since 2010, announcements have been present on all Scunthorpe Metro lines operated by the BMT, with a different announcer, Marcy Rutherford, announcements in both English and the Scumbag dialect, and an LED train locator system. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon